


Gefallener Engel

by fanficgirl155



Series: Sei mein Engel [1]
Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Episode: s02e11 Powerless, Forgiveness, Gabriel or Sylar?, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficgirl155/pseuds/fanficgirl155
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es war wie so viele Male davor und doch vollkommen anders, denn nun gab es keinen Lügenschleier, der zwischen ihnen lag. Dieses Mal gab es nur sie beide - Maya Herrera und Gabriel Grey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gefallener Engel

"Sie wissen, dass er ein Mörder ist!?"  
  
Unwillkürlich hielt Gabriel Grey die Luft an. Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass Suresh ihm nicht traute, ihn tot sehen und Maya von ihm wegkriegen wollte. Er wusste es - bei Gott!, er hätte nicht anders gehandelt, doch obgleich er sich gesagt hatte, dass das Ganze hier nur dem Ziel seine Kräfte zurückzubekommen diente, kam er nicht umhin zu hoffen, dass Maya sich nicht so leicht überzeugen ließ.  
  
Zu Beginn war sie lediglich eines für ihn gewesen: ein neues, schönes Spielzeug, von dem er sich zusätzlich eine weitere Fähigkeit versprach, doch nachdem sie so lange gemeinsam gereist waren, zusammengepfercht in diesem kleinen, stickigen Auto, immerzu in der Gegenwart des anderen, waren seine ursprünglichen Pläne... nicht direkt vergessen, aber doch ins Wanken geraten.  
  
Sie hatte sich für ihn eingesetzt, hatte ihm geglaubt - wie hoffnungslos naiv -, hatte ihn sogar für einen Engel gehalten, der gekommen war, sie aus ihrer persönlichen Hölle zu erretten. Allein seine Gegenwart hatte ihr neue Zuversicht geschenkt...  
und wenn er an den Tag dachte, an dem er ihr gezeigt hatte, dass sie ihre Kräfte kontrollieren konnte, dass sie in der Lage war zu steuern, was mit ihr passierte, dann musste er sich eingestehen, dass er diese offene Freude und das strahlende, glückliche Lächeln öfters auf ihrem Gesicht sehen wollte.  
  
Dass er kurz darauf ihren Bruder umgebracht hatte, war ihm seiner Meinung nach nicht vorzuwerfen, immerhin hätte er Alejandro auch unversehrt seiner Wege gehen lassen, doch dieser Idiot musste sich ja groß aufspielen und ihm in die Quere kommen - es war nicht seine Schuld, dass es so ausgegangen war, er hatte lediglich reagiert.  
  
Die anschließende Weiterreise mit Maya alleine, war ihm dann beinahe surreal erschienen. Die junge Frau hatte sich bei ihm so wohl gefühlt hatte ihm vertraut, ihm von all ihren Hoffnungen und Ängsten erzählt - noch nie hatte sich jemand ihm gegenüber auf diese Art und Weise verhalten, so offen und ehrlich.  
  
Viel zu schnell waren sie dann in New York angekommen und plötzlich sah er sich mit der alles entscheidenden Frage konfrontiert: wie es nun weitergehen würde.  
Seine Scharade war dabei aufgedeckt zu werden und nicht mehr lange und Maya würde ihn als das sehen, als das ihn alle sahen: ein Monster.  
  
Abwartend blickte er zu seiner Reisegefährtin herüber. Sie stellte gerade die Teller auf den kleinen Holztisch und ohne es zu merken schlich sich bei diesem Anblick ein leichtes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.  
Dieser Morgen war so anders gewesen als alles, was er bisher erlebt hatte:  
Maya und er in dieser Wohnung zusammen mit dem kleinen schlafenden Mädchen, Maya beim Frühstückmachen, ein köstlicher Duft in der Nase, leise gesummte, lateinamerikanische Melodien im Ohr - es hatte etwas ungeheuer Privates, ungeheuer Familiäres und so neu das auch für ihn war, so sicher war er sich doch auch, dass es etwas war, an das er sich gewöhnen könnte.  
Eine einfache, friedvolle Atmosphäre, frei von diesem Hunger, der ihn immerzu weiter trieb, nie zur Ruhe kommen ließ.  
Es war schön... für einige Minuten, aber es war nicht echt, würde niemals echt sein - er war ein Monster und bald schon würde auch Maya das so sehen.  
  
"Ich weiß", antwortete die junge Frau schließlich auf die Frage des Doktors, "er hat es mir erzählt"  
Ihre Stimme war fest, frei von jeglichen Zweifeln - noch - und für einen kurzen Augenblick konnte Gabriel die Überraschung auf dem Gesicht des anderen Mannes lesen. Es gab ihm ein Gefühl der Genugtuung... doch nicht für lange.  
  
Danach ging alles ganz schnell - viel zu schnell um nachzudenken oder abzuwägen:  
Im einem Moment redete Maya noch auf Suresh ein, im nächsten standen der Doktor und Gabriel sich mit gezogenen Waffen gegenüber und die Lateinamerikanerin starrte den Mann, mit dem sie so viele Meilen gemeinsam gereist war, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, offensichtlich noch unfähig zu begreifen, was hier gerade geschah.  
Ganz deutlich konnte der die Bitte sehen, die Bitte um eine Erklärung für diese Situation und mit einem plötzlichen Stechen in seiner Brust wurde ihm bewusst, wie gerne er ihr eine gegeben hätte... aber er konnte nicht, denn es gab keine - keine, die ihn nicht als das Monster enttarnte, das er war.  
  
"Du hast mich belogen! Du... du hast die ganze Zeit über nur gelogen", presste sie mit bebender Stimme hervor und Gabriel wusste noch bevor es geschah, was als nächstes passieren würde.  
Nur Augenblicke später färbten sich ihre ganzen Augen schwarz und ein heftiger Schmerz einhergehend mit einem unendlichen Schwächegefühl übermannte die beiden Männer im Raum.  
Während die erste schwarze Träne ihre Wange hinab rann, wurde plötzlich die Tür zum Nebenzimmer aufgestoßen und das kleine Mädchen - Molly - stolperte herein - blutige Spuren unter ihren Augen.  
  
"Maya", rief Gabriel, "Maya, hör mir zu: du bringst uns um - bringst sie um, ein kleines Mädchen, unschuldig. Maya, hör auf... bitte"  
Noch nie hatte er >bitte< gesagt, oder es zumindest noch nie so ehrlich gemeint.  
Er war kein Mann, der bettelte und flehte. Er hatte sich schon vor langer Zeit damit abgefunden, dass die Welt nicht gerecht war und dass es keinen Gott gab, der ihn erlösen würde.  
Wenn er etwas gewollt hatte, dann hatte er es sich genommen, dafür war Sylar entstanden, doch jetzt bat er, bat die Frau vor ihm sich zusammenzureißen und die entfesselte Kraft wieder zurückzunehmen - er war noch lange nicht soweit aufzugeben!  
  
Wenige Sekunden später ließen der Schmerz und die Schwäche nach und während die sichtlich verstörte Molly sich von Suresh in eine beschützende Umarmung ziehen ließ, blickten sich die beiden anderen Personen im Raum gegenseitig in die Augen.  
Es war wie so viele Male davor und doch vollkommen anders, denn nun gab es keinen Lügenschleier, der zwischen ihnen lag. Dieses Mal gab es nur sie beide - Maya Herrera und Gabriel Grey.  
  
"Maya", nutzte Gabriel schließlich die momentane Stille, "ich habe nicht gelogen..."  
An dieser Stelle unterbrach sie ihn unwirsch mit einer Flut spanischer Begriffe und obgleich er kein einziges Wort verstand, wusste er, dass nicht gerade ein >Ich verzeihe dir< war, doch er ließ sich nicht beirren und fuhr fort: "Gut, ja, die Sache mit Suresh und dass er mein Freund ist, war nicht ganz richtig, aber habe ich dich nicht wie versprochen zu ihm gebracht? Habe ich dir nicht geholfen deine Kräfte zu kontrollieren?"  
Noch immer funkelte sie ihn mit hasserfüllten Augen an, doch dieses Mal schwieg sie. Ob das nun ein gutes Zeichen war wusste ihr Gegenüber nicht, hatte er doch kaum Erfahrungen im Umgang mit anderen Menschen.  
Seit er denken konnte war er, ruhig und unauffällig wie er nun einmal war, für sein Umfeld nahezu unsichtbar gewesen. Nicht einmal seine Mutter, die Frau, die ihn aufgezogen hatte, hatte ihn akzeptiert, so wie er war. Für sie war er niemals gut genug gewesen, dabei hatte er sie so gerne stolz machen wollen...  
Maya war die erste, die ihn >gesehen< hatte, ihn wirklich um seinetwillen begonnen hatte zu mögen, die ihm vertraut hatte...  
Sie hatte ihm etwas gezeigt, das er zuvor nicht gekannt hatte und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann wollte er das nicht verlieren.  
  
"Maya, bitte", versuchte er es noch einmal, "du musst verstehen, aber sie wandte sich ab.  
"Du bist ein Lügner, Gabriel, ein Lügner und ein Mörder"  
  
Ein Schrei entfuhr ihm, ob aus Wut oder Verzweiflung, er wusste es nicht.  
Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Suresh und Molly. Drohend hob er die Waffe und zischte: "Also Doktor, ich will meine Fähigkeiten zurück"  
Der Inder stellte sich ihm gegenüber und fragte: "Warum? Damit Sie noch mehr Menschen umbringen können?"  
  
Das >Genau< lag Gabriel bereits auf der Zunge, als sein Blick ein weiteres Mal auf Maya fiel, die ihn aus den Augenwinkeln heraus genau musterte und offensichtlich wartete, was er erwidern würde.  
Schließlich antwortete er stattdessen: "Ich habe das nicht gewollt. Ich kann es nicht kontrollieren..."  
Er konnte sehen, wie die junge Frau bei seinen Worten sichtlich schluckte und aus einer plötzlichen Eingebung heraus wandte er sich nun direkt an sie: "Ich kann es nicht kontrollieren. Da ist etwas in mir, ein steter Hunger, der mich dazu treibt immer neue Fähigkeiten zu finden und mir anzueignen" und mit viel leiserer Stimme fügte er noch hinzu: "Ich möchte etwas Besonderes sein, möchte genug sein, gut genug, dass jemand mich sieht..."  
  
Die darauffolgende Stille war allumfassend. Nicht einmal Molly gab einen Ton von sich und selbst Suresh schien nicht mehr genau zu wissen, was er denken sollte, von Maya ganz zu schweigen.  
  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, doch dann war es der Doktor, der das Wort erhob: "Sie haben unschuldige Menschen ermordet, Sylar, auf bestialische Art und Weise..."  
Gabriels Kopf ruckte zurück zu dem Inder, als er ihn scharf unterbrach: "Ja, Sie haben es erfasst: Sylar mordet, Sylar ist das Monster, von dem Sie reden, aber ich bin nicht Sylar, will es gar nicht sein. Ich bin Gabriel Grey, ein einfacher Uhrmacher, der nach nichts weiter strebt als Akzeptanz"  
  
Erneut herrschte Schweigen, bis Suresh schnaubte: "Oh bitte... ich kenne das Gefühl nicht genug zu sein und ich habe niemanden umgebracht"  
Gabriel wusste nicht genau, was es war, aber irgendetwas an den letzten Worten des anderen Mannes ließ ihn aufhorchen und nachhaken: "Sind Sie sicher, Doktor?"  
Und noch während er sprach sah er in den Augen des Angesprochenen etwas aufblitzen - er hatte ins Schwarze getroffen.  
  
"Mohinder?", fragte Molly mit zittriger Stimme, als der Inder nichts erwiderte, "Mohinder, was meint er?"  
Dem Doktor war seine Unsicherheit deutlich anzusehen. Er wusste nicht, was er dem Mädchen sagen sollte, denn er hatte auf einen Menschen geschossen - ihn getötet - und dass man ihn anschließend wiederbeleben konnte, änderte in seinen Augen nichts an diesen Tatsachen, aber er war doch Mollys Held, wollte so unbedingt für die Kleine da sein und sie stolz machen...  
  
Nicht zum ersten Mal stellte er fest, dass es früher alles so viel einfacher gewesen war, als er noch wusste, was richtig und was falsch, wer gut und wer böse war. Jetzt war alles eine einzige Grauzone, verschwommen und undurchsichtig.  
  
Nur langsam sammelte er sich wieder und wandte sich von Neuem an Sylar/Gabriel: "Nicht gerade vertrauenserweckend, wenn Sie mich mit Ihrer Waffe bedrohen, oder?"  
Zur allgemeinen Überraschung nickte der Angesprochene und senkte die Pistole, ohne sie jedoch aus der Hand zu legen.  
"Geben Sie mir meine Kräfte zurück. Mehr will ich nicht von Ihnen", sagte er noch immer erstaunlich ruhig, dann fügte er an Maya gewandt hinzu: "Ich habe dir gezeigt, deine Kräfte zu beherrschen und ich bin mir sicher, zusammen können wir auch meinen Hunger kontrollieren"  
  
Die junge Frau schluckte. Wie gerne wollte sie ihm glauben, er war doch ihr Gabriel, ihr Engel, der gekommen war sie zu erlösen...  
Sie waren so lange gemeinsam unterwegs gewesen, hatten soviel miteinander geteilt... war das alles eine Lüge gewesen?  
Sie wollte es nicht glauben, konnte es nicht glauben...  
glaubte es nicht.  
Am Anfang war sie diejenige gewesen, die Hilfe brauchte, die Angst hatte und keine Kontrolle über das hatte, was mit ihr geschah und nun war er es, der Hilfe brauchte, der jemanden brauchte, der ihm den rechten Weg wies. Konnte sie das einfach ignorieren?  
  
Einige Gabriel unendlich lang vorkommende Sekunden lang schwieg Maya, doch dann meinte sie leise: "Das können wir. Bitte Doktor Suresh, geben Sie Gabriel seine Fähigkeiten zurück"  
  
 _> Lass mich dein Engel sein, dein gefallener Engel und führe mich aus der Dunkelheit zurück ins Licht.<_


End file.
